Watching
by AhsokaTano11
Summary: Qui Gon Jinn watches the events of Attack of the Clones to Return of the Jedi, and things don't look good...
1. Chapter 1

Watching

By Snips n Skyguy

The long haired, dead Jedi watched. All day, every day he watched. He watched the Jedi, the Sith, and the Senate. He sighed. Things were bad. VERY bad. The Chosen One was being guided by a Sith, the Jedi Council were being misled and were straying off the track of the Light Side.

He sighed again. He to tell someone that the well-loved Chancellor was the detested Sith Lord the Jedi were looking for. He longed to go have a good talking to his old Padawan. But being dead had its problems. The dead Jedi sighed again. Some days, he liked being dead, other days he detested it.

So he sat and watched. Watched as the Chosen One became stronger in the Force. As the Clone Army was discovered. Watched, with pain, as his former Master, his idol when he was a Padawan, grow in strength on the Dark Side. As the love between a Senator and the Chosen One grew.

He intervened once, when he thought the Chosen One was going to turn to the Dark Side. He called out, almost begging him to stop. But to no avail. He watched, pained, as many Tusken Raiders died by an angry hand. Revenge for a loved one.

The dead Jedi decided to let fate play out. He saw everything. He saw the Battle of Geonosis. He saw the Chosen One get knighted, and saw the tears that no one else saw in the eyes of the Chosen One's Master. He saw the meeting of the Chosen One' and his Padawan. He saw the Senate's disorganisation. He saw the Chancellor controlling both sides of the War. He saw the wins and the losses, of both sides. He saw the Chosen One's Padawan walk away from the only life she had known. He missed nothing.

As he watched, he grew increasingly prouder. Prouder of his old Padawan. Prouder of the small boy he had found on that desert planet all those years ago. Oh how proud he was of them.

The kidnapping of the Chancellor, the death of his former Master, the pregnancy of a certain Senator. All these things he saw. And he knew the end of the Republic was near.

He felt the Force shifting. It was a lot Darker now and not so clear for those who were still alive. As the Sith Lord pulled the Chosen One closer to his downfall, the man watched. He was powerless to do anything to help.

He saw the Sith Lord confronted by the Jedi. He saw them die. He saw the Chosen One kill one of the most powerful Jedi ever to have lived. He could tell the Chosen One was distraught. For love he turned to the Dark Side, fuelled by its lies.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the boy wasn't the Chosen One. Maybe he had been wrong the whole time.

So he watched with sadness in his heart as the Chosen One went and killed all in the Jedi Temple, just like he had with the Tusken Raiders. He knelt before the Sith Lord, whose plans had gone exactly as he wanted them to turn out.

He watched as the Senator flew to her husband, but did not recognise him. He was a changed man. He almost killed her in a rage. The dead Jedi shook his head. His old Padawan was rather silly sometimes. As the fallen Chosen One battled his former Master, the man kept the Senator alive. He knew her children would change the galaxy. They needed to survive.

As he watched the epic battle, he could feel the Jedi dying all over the galaxy. All his old friends he had known. So many have died. But some have escaped, to fight another day.

The battle came to an end. The new Sith Lord writhed in pain as his former Master left to get medical help to the heavily pregnant Senator. The babies were going to come into the galaxy.

The new babies shone brightly in the Force. They were had a very strong connection with it and had much potential. The old, green Master was present too. The Senator died, the babies cried. The dead Jedi sighed as the babies were separated. Maybe it was for the best.

He watched as the old, green Master went into exile. As a Senator took the girl, the man's old apprentice took the boy to his family. They would grow up knowing nothing of their parentage.

He watched the Black Monster, the Emperor's new apprentice. Yes, there was light left in him, but not much and it was buried very deeply. There may be no hope for him now.

With no power to do anything, the dead man sat. Waiting. Watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching – Chapter 2

By AhsokaTano11

As an old hermit ducked out of his home on a desert planet, someone watched him. Though, this person watching was not feeling the heat of the 2 suns, or the dry, dusty feeling that comes with living on sand for quite a while. No, this Man watching the hermit hurry over the sand was dead. Long dead he was. The watcher, who used to be a Jedi, knew something was going to happen. The time was coming for the Galaxy to fight back.

The Man watched with a ghost of a smile on his face. This Boy looked like a boy he had met here long ago. Aye, that was a long time ago. The Man watched as the plucky astromech came over. As the hermit discovered that a golden protocol droid had arrived as well.

The plea for help was found, an object of the past brought out. The hermit and The Chosen One's son set off together to change the galaxy.

Elsewhere, the Princess, being held by the Black Monster, was fearless. Nothing would make her tell the base's location. But something very close to her heart made her tell, but it was all for nothing. The planet she loved was no more.

So the Man watched. As the hermit and The Chosen One's son met a smuggler. As they found that the Planet was no more. As the Moon pulled them in. As The Chosen One's son and The Princess met. As the hermit gave the ultimate sacrifice.

When the Hermit arrived, the Man was waiting to greet him. They exchanged glances. They both knew that these siblings would have to do. The impossible.

The two men watched together. As the fighters were deployed. As The Chosen One's son became the only one who could succeed. When he did, they smiled at one another. He was a New Hope for the Galaxy.

The second man left for a moment, returning later after giving his message. They could only hope The Chosen One's son followed the instructions.

After the battle, the two men gave a sigh of relief. The Chosen One's son was on his way, The Princess was safe. All was well.

The Chosen One's son arrived, greeted by the Old, Green Master. With the second man's persuasion, the Old, Green Maser began training The Chosen One's son.

As love bloomed, The Princess and smuggler, being chased by the Empire, hid in a cave. But they soon found out that the cave had teeth and eyes and decided to leave. Quickly. They head to a nearby place where the Smuggler has a friend. But this friend betrayed them. The dead Man shook his head. He hoped that The Princess would be OK.

Meanwhile, The Chosen One's son was training. But half way through he saw his friends, The Princess and the Smuggler, in pain. He wanted to help them. The second man went to try to get him to stay. The dead Man sighed.

The Smuggler was brought out, the Princess in tears. The Monster ordered the Smuggler onto the platform. The Princess called out to the Smuggler, he replied quietly. Down he went, and when he came back up, he was frozen solid. Even the dead Man had tears in his eyes.

The Chosen One's son landed and began an epic duel with the Monster. The dead Man almost laughed. Father v Son. Sith v Jedi. The age old enemies fought once again.

The friends that The Chosen One's son had come to rescue were escaping with the help of the Smuggler's friend. They try to get the frozen Smuggler back from the Bounty Hunter, but failed.

The dead Man could tell that The Chosen One's son was tiring. The Monster was gaining the upper hand. Backed into a corner with no right hand, The Chosen One's son was given a piece of information that shocked him. The Man grimaced. He hoped The Chosen One's son would recover from the fright of this information.

The Chosen One's son threw himself off the platform. He was not going to join the Monster. Ever.

The Princess came to save The Chosen One's son and they flew off to get The Chosen One's son a new hand. The Empire had Struck Back. All the dead Man and the hermit could do was wait and watch.

Once again, the plucky astromech was sent to deliver a message. The dead Man chuckled. That blue astromech had seen a lot, more than most life forms would. He was very dependable.

The message was delivered. A Bounty Hunter came with the mighty Wookie and he claimed the Bounty on the Wookie's head. When the Bounty Hunter freed the Smuggler, it was found that 'he' was a 'she. New clothes for the Princess.

The Chosen One's son came escaped a fierce beast and was sentenced, by the slug, to death by the land octopus. The smuggler was also sentenced this death. The dead Man and the hermit shared a look, both worried.

After a short battle, the land octopus was fed, the friends were free and everyone was happy.

But something brought a shadow over The Chosen One's son. The death of the Old, Green Master. Sad, it was, hmmmm.

The dead Man greeted the Old, Green Master. Both knew that a lot rested on The Chosen One's son's shoulders now.

The three watched as a strike crew was assembled, the 2nd Moon was built and tension was rising.

The strike team landed and were found. A fight began. The Princess found a furry friend. The Chosen One's son and the Smuggler were worried.

The golden protocol droid became a god, The Chosen One's son and the Smuggler became sacrifices. The three dead Jedi chuckled. How many times had they been in a similar position themselves?

After their fuzzy friends let them go, the group carried out their mission. The Chosen One's son decided to tell The Princess who she really was. He then left to go see his Father.

The battle that occurred between Father and Son was an epic duel. The Emperor cackled and laughed. The Chosen One's son de-handed The Chosen One and faced the Emperor. Blue lightning hit him. The dead Man winced. Had he interpreted the Prophecy correctly? It had said that the Chosen One would overcome the Dark Side and destroy the Sith forever. The dead Man watched in silence as The Chosen One destroyed the Sith. He turned to his companions. They both had shock and delight on their faces.

They were there as The Chosen One joined the Force. He was welcomed with open arms.

Later, the Hermit, The Old, Green Master and The Chosen One went and visited The Chosen One's son. The dead Man smiled gently. The Jedi had returned.

Well, this chapter is not as good as the first one, but it concludes the story. Hope you enjoyed it!

AhsokaTano11


End file.
